Distractions
by ibreak4CSI
Summary: [Oneshot] Jonathan and Tammy get distracted while watching Spiderman.


**Summary: Jonathan and Tammy get distracted while watching Spiderman.**

**Notes: Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! **

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jonathan, Tammy, or Spiderman. I am simply borrowing them to have a little fun.**

**--Distractions--**

If you looked into the apartment, you wouldn't see anything out of the ordinary. A couple sitting on the couch, watching a movie. A room still cluttered from a move that occurred only a week before.

Upon inspection, you might think that they were your average couple, taking a night away from the rest of the world.

And they were.

Tammy sat just a few inches from Jonathan on the couch, and they were watching Spiderman. It was one of the few movies they agreed on. It had action, for him, and a romance for her. Every date's dream movie.

Of course, that didn't stop them from getting...distracted at times.

When it reached what he thought was a semi-boring scenes, Jonathan slowly scooted in closer. Tammy felt his hand slowly, lazily, make its way up her arm, effectively giving her goosebumps.

"Jonathan!" She exclaimed, slapping his hand away.

"What?"

"Stop it."

"Why?" He made a pouty face and removed his hand.

Without removing her eyes from the movie, she blindly reached her hand out to cover his mouth, and shushed him.

"This is my favorite part." He turned back towards the screen just in time to see MJ pulling the mask half way off of Spiderman's head, and then kissing him while he was still hanging upside down.

Tammy sighed, still staring dreamily at the TV, and Jonathan just rolled his eyes.

"That's so stupid."

Tammy snapped out of her trance, and turned towards him. "What is?"

"That." He gestured to the television.

"Why? I love that kiss."

"I just don't see what all the fuss is about. Didn't it like win an award or something?"

"Yes. It was because it's just so...sweet. And it's different."

"That doesn't mean it's better."

She shrugged. "I didn't sat that. But sometimes, it is good to be different."

"Good enough to be better than this?"

Jonathan lowered his head and kissed her. Gently at first, but with growing passion. Then, as suddenly as he had started it, Jonathan drew back, breaking the kiss, and Tammy blinked a couple times to clear her head.

"So which is better?" He prompted with a slightly maddening smirk.

"How should I know? I've never done a Spiderman kiss." She paused, getting and idea, and suddenly stood up from the couch, startling Jonathan in the process. "Lay down."

"What?"

"I said, 'Lay down.'"

"You're kidding me, right?" He asked warily.

"Down!" She raised her voice slightly, giving his shoulder a shove.

Putting on a pseudo-contemplative face, he said, "You know, I've never been much into this submissive/domination stuff, but with you, it's pretty hot."

She gave him a dirty look and gestured at the couch.

He grinned back at her before finally obeying her request and moving so that he was lying lengthwise along the piece of furniture.

Tammy moved so that she was standing right behind his head. Not hesitating for a second, she knelt and pressed her lips to his. They kissed slowly, expirimentally, passionately. The movie continued playing in the backround, but they were oblivious, wrapped up completely in a heaven of their own making.

Minutes later, they pulled apart, both more than a little breathless. He sat up and she moved back in front of the couch before sitting down next to him.

The silence was broken when Jonathan finally spoke. "Well, that was...different." His voice was still slightly husky, and Tammy grinned.

"Different? Or better?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Just different. Though I wouldn't mind if we did different every once and a while from now on."

She nodden knowingly. "Every once and a while, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Like right now, for instance?"

He grabbed her shoulders a little roughly and pulled her close.

"Right now, I couldn't care less how I kiss you, as long as I get to."

She gave him a tempting smile. "I think I could arrange that."

Their lips met, and by that time neither could have cared less about the movie.

end


End file.
